1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to bi-directional tracking circuitry and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved sun tracking control apparatus for use in solar energy heat collection applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many types of mechanical structure for tracking the sun or other heat radiation source for the purpose of gaining optimum heat collection. In each case, the control circuitry for automatic direction of such structure includes the characteristic control elements for achieving those ends necessitated by the particular form of heat collection application. There is much present activity in the area of solar energy collection due to recent demands in energy conservation and new, more efficient modes of energy utilization, and the circuitry in the present invention endeavors to provide a reliable yet highly economical control circuit structure, which, while enabling the necessary solar energy tracking functions, also brings about desirable protective functions. A preliminary search of the prior art discloses no control circuitry having the similar enablement and automatic positioning functions of the present invention.